


One Thing

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: "Tenma se siente conflictuado e incluso atacado, desde querer opinar que el cabello despeinado de recién despertado de Tsurugi se ve muy bonito"
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Kudos: 8





	One Thing

Tsurugi tiene pecas en la espalda. Que recorren desde el cuello hasta el centro de los omoplatos. Tenma las ve y comienza a contarlas. Primero una, dos, tres, diez, quince. Se ha acercado lo suficiente como para contarlas con precisión, mientras el otro duerme todavía. Tenma lo está abrazando, y siente los pies fríos de Tsurugi contras sus piernas.

Quiere darle calor.

Se acurruca más contra esa pálida espalda, rozando su nariz con suavidad. No se resiste y tiene que plantar un beso al menos una vez, sobre las pecas que acaba de contar. No se detiene en uno, sino que lo hace dos, tres veces. Es difícil no hacerlo.

Pero entonces se fija un poco más abajo, a la altura de las costillas, que la espalda de Tsurugi también tiene arañazos. Hechos por él.

Tenma inevitablemente se sonroja intensamente, pero al mismo tiempo se aferra más a la espalda de Tsurugi. La vergüenza hace que retuerza los pies y doble las rodillas. La persona a su lado se queja.

—¿Tenma?

Tsurugi Kyousuke, 17 años, voz grave y alto como un poste, se gira para encarar a su novio y observarlo con ojos dorados y somnolientos porque acaba de despertar. El simple hecho de verlo así hace que Tenma se sonroje más. Debería estar acostumbrado, debería. Pero Tsurugi siempre provoca que su corazón salte y su interior se estremezca, así que es difícil.

Por alguna razón ahora se siente más vulnerable y quiere esconderse bajo las mantas, pero Tsurugi estira una mano y roza sus nudillos contra las mejillas rojas de Tenma. Entonces le muestra la primera sonrisa de la mañana y Tenma no sabe si quiere abrazarlo y regañarlo, aunque lo segundo rara vez lo hace así que se rinde y hace lo primero.

—Buenos días —susurra contra la piel de su Kyousuke.

—¿Pasa algo?

Puede que sea el hecho de que es la primera vez que amanecen así, juntos y abrazados, pero Tenma se siente conflictuado e incluso atacado, desde querer opinar que el cabello despeinado de recién despertado de Tsurugi se ve muy bonito hasta el temor de hablar porque quizás su voz sale más aguda de lo normal como acaba de despertar. O tal vez sea el hecho de que no quiere salir de esa cama nunca más.

No dice nada más por unos segundos y se fija, que el pecho de Tsurugi también tiene pecas. También quiere besarlas de repente, pero puede que sea contraproducente.

—No pasa nada —responde al final, sonriendo y encarando a Kyosuke.

Se aferra a sus hombros mientras su novio lo abraza de la cintura, aunque lo mira como si no le creyera, pero tampoco se lo vuelve a cuestionar, no cuando Tenma se aventura a besarlo.

Se besan y los mil conflictos que tiene Tenma en la cabeza se desvanecen. Aunque todavía piensa en la piel blanca de Kyosuke llena de peca, y en lo mucho que las quiere besar.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco demasiado simple, pero quería escribirlo igual. En fin, gracias por leer uwu


End file.
